The cursed Alchemist
by kitten4132
Summary: Two girls, one dream, one wish...the philosopher stone. Marina a girl who longs to be an alchemist needs the stone to break the curse she was given as a child. No one but her sister knows about this, but will it really break the curse or make things worse
1. Chapter 1

**Alchemy...a thing used to do things, make people smile or suffer. To me alchemy is something not to be messed with. A terrible fate awaits those who don't use it correctly. My life was destroyed on the day of my birthday but we'll talk about that later. I had a friend by the name Roy Mustang. We would only talk about alchemy, and nothing else. As years passed we decided to take the alchemy exam. We were 13 then. We stayed at this lady's house, her name was Yuri. What was weird was that Roy avoided me for 4 months. I finally had the guts to ask him.**

**"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked.**

**"I-"**

**Before he could say anything Yuri came in and told us the test was in two weeks. We got back to studying and forgot the whole thing ever happened. As those weeks passed we passed the written exam and went on to the next. As everyone went I was last to show my skills.**

**"Next is Crystal Gotochi."**

**I clapped my hands together to pray that I wouldn't screw it up. As I touched the ground to draw a circle a blue rose had appeared.**

**"Amazing, alchemy without a circle." Said the Fuhrer.**

**I was amazed too. As we headed back to tell Yuri we were state alchemist Roy's friend Maes Huges came by. He wanted to talk to Roy privately. I walked ahead so they can talk.**

**"So you gonna tell her or should I?" Asked Huges.**

**"I'm afraid of how she would react is all."**

**"Well better do it soon."**

**As a year had passed we went to my house. As I entered everyone from that state came out and said:**

**"Happy Birthday Crystal!" Including my mom and dad.**

**"Here crystal, its from me and your father. A golden locket."**

**At that time I was fourteen. My name is crystal but not anymore, but I'll let you know why in a bit. My parents were state alchemist, we lived in a village. Our house was up a hill, we could see everything. As they handed me gloves that conduct water there was a knock at the door. As my dad opened the door, and someone punched him on his right arm.**

**"Crystal!" yelled a man.**

**It was my dads old friend, as he got in he went straight for the food. I went outside to watch the sunset. **

**"Now is your chance." Said Huges.**

**I heard the door open but continued to watch the sun.**

**"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.**

**"Go ahead." I said.**

**He sat****down; there was then an awkward silence. By the look in his face I knew he wanted to say something, he cleared his throat and said:**

**"Crystal, I wanted to tell you something but I was afraid of your reaction." he said.**

**"What is it?"**

**I locked my eyes with his, he looked down and said:**

**"I love you."**

**I started to turn red. He got up and started to walk away.**

**"Wait!"**

**He turned around. Walking towards him I wrapped my arms around his body my head on his chest.**

**"I love you too."**

**Our eyes once again locked on to each other, slowly our faces joined together. Our lips nearly touching and then we kissed. It was a sensation I had never in my life felt before. We had this saying "love conquers all", keh if it did I wouldn't have died. What we both thought is just a load of crap. Love was the only thing keeping us together. As 2 years went on we were at war with Ishbal. Out of the shadows in a house and Ishbalin shot a bullet.**

**"Roy!!" I cried.**

**Pushing him out of the way I was shot instead, Roy had killed that man but had lost a love.**

**"Here...take this locket...and I'll always be there for you." I said weakly handing him my golden locket. **

**"I love you." He said holding back his tears.**

**"I love you too." **

**And those were my last words, as a spirit I saw everything he did.**

**"Maes, bury this ring with her please." He said.**

**He nodded.**

**"I was going to ask her to be my wife but I guess it's too late." He said walking away. **

**He would always be sad but around others, strict, mean, and tough. As years passed I never wanted to love again, even if they really loved me. Then one day I was reincarnated into an Ishbalin family. They cherished me; they said I looked like the founder Ishbal. Then a year later my sister was born. She had green hair and green eyes. She was very special, the only Ishbalin with different colored eyes. I thought she was special too. Me, well I have blue hair and red eyes (obviously). I have a diamond shaped birthmark on my forehead. As years passed I would always keep my little sister safe.**

**"I'm tired." Complained Sari.**

**That's my sister Sari, I'm Marina. That day we were walking through an alley. Sari heard whimpering. She started walking a different direction.**

**"Sari, wait!" I shouted.**

**She then knelt down to grab something. There in a basket was a white and blue puppy.**

**"Can we keep him sister?" She asked.**

**"You have to ask mom." I answered.**

**She gave me the basket and picked up another one that had white and aqua green fur.**

**"Whoa, lets go ask mom!" I said grabbing her arm.**

**We ran all they way home to ask our mom.**

**"No." she said.**

**"Please mom." Said Sari.**

**"We'll take really good care of them, PLEASE!"**

**She sighed and said this:**

**"This counts as your birthday present."**

**"YAY!" We said.**

**As a week passed a war had started. Two state alchemists came into our house and offered to help us escape.**

**"Take the girls I want them to a life worth living, my life has ended here." She said.**

**"Mom," I said holding back my tears.**

**"Marina take this and make sure nothing ever happens to your sister understand?"**

**She handed me a locket with a sapphire gem in the middle. I nodded. As we left we never saw her again. The state alchemists took us to a village that seemed familiar to me. There they taught us how to read, write, and do alchemy. After that we were alone (with Leon and Rae our dogs), at that time I was six and she was five. As a few years passed we had made no contact to the outside world. We stood in a small cramped up place (which the state alchemist made for us) and made the best of things. One day Leon and Rae went missing.**

**"They probably went into that village." I said.**

**"Wait sister, what about your eyes." Said Sari.**

**"What about them?"**

**"They'll kill you if they know your Ishbalin."**

**"So? As long as you're safe then there's nothing to worry about."**

**"But sister..."**

**She looked like she wanted to cry.**

**"Fine, I read something about changing the color of your eyes but only for a moment though." I explained.**

**She liked the idea, as soon as I changed the color of my eyes we headed out. An hour had passed and still no sign of them and the color was wearing off. Just then we heard barking.**

**"There look, up that hill." I said.**

**We ran up the hill and saw a lady hanging up clothes while watching our dogs.**

**"Ok Sari now we slowly-" **

**"Leon!" She shouted running towards him.**

**"Sari!" I shouted.**

**As I got where she was the lady looked at me.**

**"I'm sorry, we were only looking for our dogs." I apologized.**

**"My what unusual eyes." she said.**

**"AH! What color are they!?"**

**"Red, but their like a bright red color."**

**"Well, me and my sister are from Ishbal and if the state alchemist find out she's Ishbalin they'll kill her." Explained Sari.**

**"Sari!" I shouted.**

**"There are no alchemists here."**

**We were relived. She said her name was Trisha Elric.**

**"I'm Marina Lecri, and this is my sister Sari."**

**"Hi!" Said Sari.**

**"You know, I have two little boys of my own would you like to meet them?"**

**"Sure I guess."**

**"Oh, they went to say good bye to their friend. Their probably at the train station."**

**"Thank you ma'am."**

**As we left to meet them Sari tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill. She landed on a brown haired boy.**

**"Sari are you ok?" I yelled worriedly.**

**"Al you ok?" said a blonde haired boy.**

**As I got there they just stared at me.**

**"Hi, I'm Sari Lecri."**

**"Sari!"**

**"Sorry sister" She said.**

**"I'm Alphonse Elric."**

**"Al!"**

**"Sorry brother."**

**"Well, I'm Marina." I said.**

**"I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed."**

**As we talked we almost had everything in common. As it turned night we walked up the hill to say goodnight.**

**"I would love to meet your parents." Said Trisha.**

**"Our parents died in the Ishbalin war." I said.**

**"So, you're living alone."**

**We nodded. Ed and Al whispered something to her. She nodded. But we started down the hill.**

**"Hey, wait!" they shouted.**

**"We can't stay with you if that's what you were whispering to your mom." I said**

**"But sister.." Said Sari.**

**As I looked at her I remembered what my mom told me the day she was born.**

**"**_**Always protect her at all times, if you were offered to stay at someone's home while homeless accept the offer and think about your sister**_**." **

**"(sigh) Fine" I said.**

**She hugged me I placed my hand on her head. I whistled loudly for Leon and Rae (our dogs). Mrs. Elric said that she didn't allow pets inside her house.**

**"Fine, Sari go inside and get some sleep. I'll be out here if you need me." I said.**

**"But sister I wanna stay with you."**

**"I DONT WANT YOU TO GET SICK, GET INSIDE SARI!" I shouted.**

**"No," She answered.**

**This was the first time she had ever stood up to me. Growing up she would always agree with whatever I did or say.**

**"You finally stood up to me and said what you wanted." I said placing my hand on her head.**

**She smiled knowing she did what she thought was best I knew she wouldn't be depending on me to do things all the time.**

**"Still Sari, mom told me to protect you and make sure your ok. So go inside and sleep I'll see you in the morning."**

**"But why?" Asked Al.**

**"I made a promise to my mom that nothing bad will ever happen to her."**

**"And what about you?!" Shouted Ed.**

**I was silent.**

**"Ed," Said Trisha.**

**"I don't care what happens to me, as long as she isn't hurt I'm fine with that." I answered.**

**"But I care." She said.**

**"Heh, I know you do that's why I try not to make you fuss over me."**

**"Is this what your mom would really want? For you to suffer while your sister gets the glory?" Said Al.**

**"Like I said I made a promise not to let anything happen to her, she is the only thing close to me as family and I cant risk losing her." **

**They were silent; Leon and Rae lay beside me. Sari sat down with me, following her were the Elric brothers.**

**"Well then we'll all stay out here together." Said Ed.**

**Trisha grabbed them by their shirts.**

**"Inside all of you." She said.**

**Leon and Rae ran inside quickly. I sat there wondering.**

**"Why did you choose to let them in now? Was it because you care so much for Ed and Al that you made that choice?" I asked.**

**"Like you, they are the closest thing to family and I cant bare to lose either of them." She said with a smile.**

**From that day on we lived with them. **


	2. Chapter 2

One day while playing out side state alchemist were coming.

"Oh no, Sari run." I said.

She saw who it was and started to run. As they saw us running they came towards us. Shooting their guns. Everybody was outside looking. I saw a bullet heading towards sari…I pushed her and the bullet hit me on the leg sari stopped to help me but it was too late.

"You two are coming with us." Said a bald headed man.

As a man grabbed sari, I yelled:

"Stop! She has nothing to do with me! Look at her does she look Ishbalin to you!?"

They looked at her watery green eyes and put her down. They took care of my wound and took me away. I saw that my dog followed and kept a safe distance. They took me into a lab and did experiments on me…mixing my human DNA with a wolfs DNA… I was never the same anymore. I was used to infiltrate the Ishbalins. What happened to me you say? Well lets just say that when the DNA of the wolf and mine were conjoined I was able to turn into a wolf or a human with wolf ears and tail. They said I was their first success in the creation. To them I was their prize possession, the others were like trash to them. Like them I was a chimera. As a year had passed I turned 9. Rae was always outside waiting for me, but I always threw food for her too. I was alone in my cell, a lot of the chimeras would talk to me. Marta was kind to me and was my best friend there along with Dorchet, and Loa. One day Marta got the wall to break on my side somehow.

"Try to break it." She said.

"Why?"

"For your freedom, lets say this is an early birthday present." She said with a smirk.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I nodded and began to break the wall. As it broke I looked back at them and said:

"I swear that I will come back for you, I swear it."

"Don't you worry about us, our days are gone now. But you, your still a child…we want you to be free." She said with a heart warmed smile.

We heard foots steps running down the hall.

"Hurry! RUN!"

I got out, ran past all the solider's (in the dark so I didn't know where I was going) and I ran towards a house with a man and woman inside. Rae followed. I pound at the door franticly as if a killer was trying to kill me. A man opened the door, I pleaded:

"Please, hide me!"

He picked me up and Rae, locked the door and hid me in a trap door in his house. There was a knock at the door. I found a small crack which to see through. He answered the door.

"excuse me but have you seen a small Ishbalin child run through here?" asked a solider.

"No, sorry but I'll keep an eye out." Said the man.

He saluted him and closed the door.

"He's one of them." I thought.

I saw him heading for the trap door. I searched for something to defend myself. As I grabbed a small object a flash back came out of nowhere. I saw a girl she was doing alchemy but without a circle. But who was she and why was her memories coming to me. I snapped out of it and heard the man coming closer and closer.

"I have to try it out, maybe I can do what she did." I thought.

I clapped my hands and just when I was about to touch the object he opened the door. Rae (who was only a pup) started to bite his hand. Which didn't work, so I slipped right through him and touched a fork making it into a sword. He made a face that was shocked yet normal. He assured me that he wasn't gonna hurt me. So I changed the sword back into a fork and apologized.

"So, whats your name dear?" Said the lady.

I noticed she was in labor.

"I'm marina Lecri, I got taken away from this village…"

I looked down.

"Away from my sister" I said in a low tone.

They brought me food. I was drooling with hunger as was Rae. As we all ate we talked.

"Well, I'm major Hughes (AKA Maes Hughes). And this is my wife Gracia." Said Maes.

"Hi there." She said with a warm smile.

As we were done eating they talked more with me. I told them how people used me in experiments and mixed DNA from a wolf with mine. As we were done talking they gave me a blanket and a pillow. I saw the Gracia was in the kitchen getting ready to wash the dishes. With Rae following (as usual) I ran towards her and stopped.

"Here let me do the dishes, you go and rest up. Besides if I get tired the sofa is right there." I said smiling.

She smiled and thanked me. She walked up the stair and into the room. As I finished I heard them talking.

"Maes, you cant be serious. Sending a child to take that test its just not right."

"But her power, the way she does alchemy maybe she can be of help here, and not at the war."

"I don't know about this."

It was silent for a moment I got closer to the door and put my ear on it. The door suddenly opened. I stood there with a stupid smile.

"Heh heh, o-oops. I thought this was the bathroom. Heh heh." I said nervously.

He brought me into the room and explained what he was gonna do.

"So, I can become a state Alchemist." I said.

"Yup, but first I have to get Roy to agree to do it."

Roy, that name….It was familiar but I don't recall ever hearing that name before. Then another flash back occurred, but this time two people were there too. It was a black haired man, that girl, and Hughes.

"Hey Marina you ok?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yea." I said.

We all went to bed and then the next morning we were at central. There was a blonde lady there, and there was the black haired man again.

"Could he be…."

"Hey Roy!" Shouted Hughes.

"Just as I though, he's friends with him and maybe the girl is too." I said to myself.

As they talked I played with Rae, I still over heard their conversation.

"That shrimp does alchemy without a circle. C'mon Hughes what do you take me for?" Said Roy

He began to walk away.

"Major Hughes look!" I shouted.

I grabbed a stick, clapped my hands and turned it into a heart necklace. The blonde lady was amazed. Then we all heard a clap.

"Wow, so you were right. Ok then I'll let her take the test." He said.

And with that he left. He had an important task to deal with. I stood at this woman's house to study. When the time came I was ready.

"Good luck!" Said Gracia.

I waved and walked towards the field. When it was my turn I froze.

"what do I do?" I thought.

Another flash back. (this part wasn't in the first chapter). The girl she clapped her hands and touched a huge rock. Turning it into a statue. I got back to my senses and got near some ice.

"If it looked cool with rock then it will look pretty _**cool**_(Narrator: me being stupid I put that there) if it was in ice." I thought.

So as I clapped my hands and touched the ice (the whole thing) It turned into Rae.

So that was how I became a state alchemist. As from that time I helped people in a village away from central. It always snowed there. But I was there for only a year helping out with stores, animals. Then I got a call to come back to central. As I got on the train I fell asleep. I dreamed't that I was never gonna see Ed, Al, or Sari ever again. I awoke to see Armstrong awaiting for my arrival.

"Marina, perfect timing. Roy has been waiting impatiently for you to arrive."

"Oh, whoopee."

As we reached central he went inside, I noticed that they were having another test. I went to see who was participating until Hughes stopped me. I hugged him with joy.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"And you haven't grown an inch." He said with a chuckle.

"HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"Any who, you have to greet the new members at Shou tuckers house." He said.

"What! Why me!?" I complained.

He shrugged and we entered the car. We got to the house and we met Mr. Tucker. I saw that Rae rejected the big dog Alexander. I laughed a little at that.

"So you're the young changing wolf girl." He said.

"Hughes you didn't tell everyone in the state that I could turn into a wolf did you, now that it occurred to me." I whispered to him.

"Of course not." He said.

I sighed in relief. Then he said:

"Roy did."

"WHAT!?"

I saw him coming towards the gates I ran into Roy and I saw him… once again I saw him again….it was…..

(Narrator: until next time!)


End file.
